


Unholy Ground

by cheshyrd



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Abuse, F/M, Gen, Mentioned suicide, PTSD, Prostitution, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshyrd/pseuds/cheshyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Title inspired from <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQ7ZdC06qYA">Unholy Ground- Sunrise Avenue</a></i><br/>Ragyo was once a happy woman- she's got a family: three wonderful daughters and her husband, Soiishirou. But their luck didn't last longer as Soiishirou suddenly died in a car accident. Ragyo started to fall in a deep hole, she takes drugs and becomes a prostitute.<br/>Ryuko had become strong and is now the only child living with her broken mother. But she's trying to avoid the house which has become a cat house.<br/>She wants to get rid of her life, wants to get independent like her sister Satsuki was. But then she meets Tsumugu, who had lost her sister due a car accident with him on the wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I did it. I've got inspired by the Movie _The Poker House_ and thought it would be a great idea writing some stuff like this. I worked really hard on the shit and yeah, I hope you really like it! uvu  
>  Dedicated to the KLK community on tumblr because they are all rad shits over there. ;3

      
  
    Life had never been great for me, even though we pretended to be a good family. My father died in a car accident when I was around ten years old. From that day on, my mother changed her whole life, and mine too.  
       
    I wasn't an only child, but I had two other sisters: Satsuki and Nui. Nui was younger than Satsuki and me, Satsuki was one year older than me. After the death of our father, my mother started taking drugs. But we stayed strong, we tried our best, pretending to be happy and protecting each other from the pimps and suitors. It was hard for us, we were just kids, going to school and trying to get rid of the current situation.  
       
    It had become that far as Nui suddenly commited suicide, which was one year after our father died. She clung very hard on him and suffered more than we all did- and it hurt us. We lost our beloved sister and nobody but Satsuki and I did care about what happened. No, our mother was even drinking more, taking even more drugs and it was cruel. Nui hung herself during the night where our father died one year ago- it had become suspicious as we were missing her for our breakfast. The door had been locked and we tried to get in. And as we all got her door broken and got into her room, it was like something had turned off the oxygen, because I couldn't breath.  
       
    The funeral had become fast- mother got a mental breakdown (Seriously, it was a miracle that she was even sober during the funeral) and had to leave the place before the pastor even started his intercessory prayer. And from that day on, my mother had become worse.  
       
    -----------------------------  
       
    It was 4AM in the morning as I woke up. I knew there were still suitors in our house and it was my job to get them out of here. It was the usual schedule and it actually was Satsuki's job doing this. But after she moved out it had been my duty until now. I wouldn't mind I said, since I really was tempted to literally kick their asses out of our house.  
    As I left my room I had to pinch my nose because it reek. It was a mix of vomit and alcohol and it was fucking disgusting. The hallway was dirty and wet, like someone dropped their damn scotch.  
       
    Fuck this shit, my life had become worse so I could only  handle this when I turned 18 and got my own damn life. I had been abused by a few suitors before, but no one got to the idea  of raping me or getting more intimate. They knew I was very smart and I could call the cops if they did. And yes, my mother didn't care about this, she was just hooking up with someone else while this happened. Sometimes, I was glad Nui ended her life because she wouldn't get more into this.  
       
    The kitchen was in a miserable state- a whole fucking mess and I was the one who had to clean it. Fucking thank you. It was obvious that most of the suitors here wouldn't even be that neat and clean up their mess. Dishes, empty bottles of Jim Beam and liquor, even cigarette butts were surrounded.  
       
    "Fuck!" I stepped into a shard of a broken plate and I wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. It hurted and was bleeding. I grabbed a chair and sat down to look at the wound. Gladly it wasn't that bad but I had to take care of it. I didn't even know if we still had the first-aid kit. I hopped to the bathroom, being very quiet since my mother prentended to be asleep. I looked for a bandaid, shuffled every damn cabinet and drawer, just to find a first-aid kit or even some bandaids.  
    I was relieved as I finally found some bandaids and looked for the alcohol so I could disinfect the wound.  
    I had to bite on my index finger to bear the pain when I was spreading the alcohol over the wound. It burned as hell and I didn't want to scream the whole house awake (if there even was someone sleeping besides my mother and her suitor).  
       
    As I finished wrapping the band-aid around my foot, I stood up and left the bathroom. First I headed to my bedroom to put on my slippers, because I wanted to avoid a second cut. Then I went to the kitchen and picked up the shards of the broken plate and threw them away. The garbage can was full again, like every night. However, I started doing the dishes, cleaning the kitchen and emptying the garbage can.  
       
    It needed a while to get the kitchen clean as I heard someone knocking at the door. I was assuming it was Mako, my best friend or Rei, a good old friend of my mother.  
       
    I went to the door to open it and yes- it was Rei.  
       
    "Good morning, sweetie!" she whispered. "Is Ragyo awake?" she hugged me tightly. I shook my head but returned her hug. "No, she's still asleep and I just woke up to clean the kitchen."  
       
    Rei was one of the only good friends of my mother. She was very kind and had become something like a big sister or an aunt. Both my mother and Rei knew each other since High School and were best friends until now. Well, not really. Since mum fell into that big hole where she currently was. She was not like my mother, she had a good job and worked hard.  
       
    "Well, that's nothing new, I presume. How's school?" she asked. I just shrugged. "The usual."  
       
    School never had been a big deal for me. Even though my life was a mess I could even try to get some C's or B's, since school was always hard. Everyone there knew our current situation, about my mother being a prostitute. I knew how to defend myself, but it was hard for me to handle it. I was very violent and I could easily beat everyone down who dared to call me a whore or what else. I had to admit I've got many problems with the principal. But he knew how my situation was and I was honest, I didn't give a fuck if I would drop high school.  
       
    "Well, I gotta go now. Tell your mother I was here." she ruffled my hair and handed me an envelope as she went out. I first looked at the envelope and went to the living room to hide it. I knew what was inside (it was money, obviously) but if mum put her hands on it, she would waste the money for her drugs and alcohol and that was a thing I completely wanted to avoid. I looked for a good hiding place but that was hard since everyone was about to fumble around and if they found the envelope, they would fight for it or dept it by playing poker or whatsoever.  
       
    However, the best hiding place was still my bedroom. Rei would even entrust me the money because she knew that I would give it out for food for making me feel well. (Like buying clothes or having a nice shopping tour with my friends.) I had to look at the clock as I noticed that it was time to get ready for school. School had been the only retreat from the living hell called home. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower but took care of the cut on my foot since it hurt.  
       
     -----------------------------  
       
    "Ryukooooooo!" a loud but childish voice was to hear and came closer as I felt someone hugging me from behind.  
       
    "Oi, Mako, careful." I said with a soft smile.  
       
    Mako was a little shorter than me, she had short brown hair and looked very childish for her age (and she had the same age as me).  Her parents owned a little clinic down the street. I knew her since middle school and was one of my soul rests besides my big sister.  
       
    "How was weekend for you?" she asked me with a grin. I just shrugged and mumbled. "The usual."  
       
    "You should definetely come for a sleepover again!"  
       
    I just nodded and sighed. Sleepovers with Mako had become rare for a while since I was tempted to help in the house.  
       
    "Are you ready for classes, Mako?" I asked.  
       
    "Yeah, sorta. Did we have homework?" she asked me. And from that question I knew she didn't do hers. Which was kind of understandable, since she had to help her dad at the clinic.  
       
    "We had, but you can copy from mine, they're all correct."  
       
    I felt a hug again. "Thank you Ryuko, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" she said with a sing sang voice.  
       
    -----------------------------  
       
    School never had been a big deal on mondays. Most of students were missing but that was nothing usual. Honnouji High School was quite a school that didn't take care of how much students were missing. If they didn't get the grades at the end of the school year, they didn't have to complain about it. I could remember that the finals were close and that I had to study more for them. Finals were not a big deal but I still wanted to avoid the B's and get an A or an A+. My mum didn't care about my grades, she never did.  
       
    "What are you doing after school, Ryuko?" Mako asked me during lunch.  
       
    I had to remember that I wanted to spend my rest of the day with my sister and her friends.  
       
    Satsuki went to college after she moved out and I was really happy for her. She was studying law, along with her boyfriend which she knew since high school. Gamagoori Ira was his name and he was a former football star at high school. Along with his performance whe won most of the scholar championships.  
       
    However, I still owed my friend a response. "Well, I want to spend the day with my sister. You can join us if you don't mind." Mako just shrugged and shook her head.  
       
    "I don't think I would be quite welcome with all those college guys, also I have to help my dad." she said.  
       
    I patted her head. "We could do something together tomorrow, then."  
       
    She nodded. "Yeah, fine by me!"  
       
    "Shopping?"  
       
    "And Starbucks!"  
       
    "You junkie."  
       
    She snickered at me. I knew that Mako loved Starbucks and that she was happy when we got some during our shopping trips.  
       
    -----------------------------  
       
    As school went over, I saw a motorcycle standing in front of the road. It was odd since I never have seen it before. Maybe it was some girl getting picked up by her college boyfriend. However, the owner wasn't there but I took a good look at it because- damn, that was a Harley Davidson one!  
       
    "Hey, kid!", I heard from behind.  
       
    As I turned around I saw a guy standing in front of me. He was quietly taller than me and had a mohawk inspired hairstyle. The mohawk was dyed in red.  
       
    There was one thing which pissed me off the most and that was me getting called a kid or a brat. This guy was losing some points right here.  
       
    "Excuse me, I'm not a kid." I said and looked up at him, raising a brow.  
       
    "Don't touch my bike." he just said.  
       
    "I didn't touch it, I LOOKED at it, with my EYES."  
       
    "Don't mess with me. I feel shitty when I have to beat girls."  
       
 _I wasn't messing with you fucknugget._  
       
    "I'm not messing with you, I--" I couldn't finish my sentence as I heard a honk and someone calling my name. Thank god, Sanageyama just came to the right time.  
       
    "I've got to go", I just said and went to the green car which was stopped behind of the Harley. I had the urge to kick the wheel but I just let it be. I didn't want to settle a fight with a college ass.  
       
    I opened the door and entered the car. "You kinda saved my life." I said to Sanageyama as I closed the door.  
       
    "I'm just picking you up, no big deal." he said and started the car.  
       
    "Do you know that guy? Looks like a college prick." I asked.  
       
    "Never seen him before, so no."  
       
    I leaned back on the seat and sighed. Sanageyama and I had been dating a long time ago. But then we realized it wouldn't work well since he was tempted to hurt everyone in his relationship. I broke up with him and we became good friends instead and I owed him alot.  
       
    "How's college?" I asked as we stopped by red lights.  
       
    He just shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I never thought it would be that hard. Why did I even choose phsyical education?"  
       
    "You wanted it." I just said and looked out from the window.  
       
    "How are you, by the way?" he asked.  
       
    "I'm fine. I stepped on a shard of a broken plate. Hurts as fuck." I answered.  
       
    "Hard sunday night, eh?" he asked as he continued driving as the light went green.  
       
    "Like usual. But I just hid myself in my room."  
       
    He sighed. Sanageyama was one of those people who worried a lot about me. I had already told him to keep it down, that I was fine and there was nothing to worry about, but he always came with the excuse that it was his character and he does care alot for those people he liked.  
       
    "I know you don't like when I do this sort of thing, but I better avoid this or the pimp of my mother might get me."  
       
    "Still trying to get you to hook up?" he asked.  
       
    "Second time on this week, if I can tell. Trying to promise me things. I swear if he dares to touch me, I'm going to call the cops."  
       
    "I heard that pimps are going to test out their prostitutes before they send them to hook."  
       
    I looked at him, quirking a brow. "Who fucking told you that?"  
       
    "I saw it on the TV."  
       
    "That's..." I shook my head to wave off that thought.  
       
    "So be careful."  
       
    "Always." I said.  
       
    He stopped the car as we arrived at the car park of the mall.  
       
    "So you planned the meet-up at the mall, eh? Now I kind of regretted to forget the envelope with the money Rei had given to me."  
       
    "Not good?" he asked as he opened his door.  
       
    "I didn't say that." I loosened the belt and opened the door. I still was relieved that I had got enough money to get some starbucks and what else. Twenty bucks were always enough for anything.  
       
    "Snake and Dog might be there, too." he said.  
       
    "Are they dating?" I asked him.  
       
    "I don't know, ask them. They say they do and then they say they don't. It's kind of confusing."  
       
    The snake, Jakuzure Nonon was studying music; and the dog, Inumuta Houka was studying informatics. Both were friends since high school there was was still the debate going on if both were dating each other or not.  
       
    -----------------------------  
       
    As we went on the first floor of the mall, I already could see Jakuzure and Inumuta sitting on the terrace of Starbucks.  
       
    "Look, look. It's Satsuki's little sister!" Jakuzure looked at me with a grin, stirring her frappucchino with the straw.  
       
    "Hey." I said as I sat down.  
      
    "Your sister and Ira might come a little later, nothing usual I guess."  
       
    Inumuta was fixed on his phone, probably playing a game. His cup of latte macchiato seemed untouched, and like usual he hid the half of his face with a scarf.  
       
    "It's okay, I don't have anything to do today." I just said and grabbed the menu.  
       
    "You're injured, aren't you? I saw you hobbling the way here." Inumuta said, still his eyes fixed on his phone.  
       
    "I'm even afraid you can see her since you're all fixed on your damn phone." Nonon said as she took a sip from her Frappuccino.  
       
    "Who said I had moved my eyes?" Inumuta asked.  
       
    "Did you just..." Nonon whispered. "You ass! You hacked yourself into the security cameras of the mall!?"  
       
    "Maybe."  
       
    "U-uh... yeah... I am indeed injured. I stepped on a plate shard..." I answered.  
       
    "Careful next time. You could infect yourself with something and then your foot might get amputated-"  
       
    "Yes thank you, doggy. That's a topic I don't want to hear when I am drinking my Frappuccino!" Nonon complained.  
       
    "Nobody told you to listen, snake."  
       
    I just said nothing since I didn't want to get involved into their conversation.  
       
    "They're near us." Inumuta said.  
       
    "God damnit, I'm not going to pay your penance when you get busted!"  
       
    "I never said you would."  
       
    I looked around as I noticed that they were near us. It was nearly impossible to oversee them since Gamagoori was such a tall guy. Sometimes I was asking myself how my sister could fall in love with a guy like that.  
       
    "Little sister." she said as she pulled me up for a hug. I hugged her back and sat back down.  
       
    Satsuki was beautiful as usual, her long black hair and her pale skin already made her be the beauty of the whole college.  
       
    "How's college?" I asked here as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to me. Gamagoori followed her gestures and sat next to his girlfriend.  
       
    "Exams are starting in a few weeks." was her answer. "How's your job?"  
       
    Shit. I bit my lip as she mentioned the word "job."  
       
    Satsuki had arranged me a part-time job at a neat cafe. But then a suitor dared to appear and bother me. I went too far and they fired me.  
       
    "Well, about that..." I sighed and cleared my throat. "... I... got fired."  
       
    "I know." she said with a small smile.  
       
    I blinked at my sister.  
       
    "The boss told me what happened, since I know him well. Though he would appreciate if you would come back. You did your job well."  
       
    I just shook my head. "No, I don't want to risk it again. I don't want any suitor or dealer of my mum finding me at a place which is not our house. Thanks for the offer, though."  
       
    It meant a lot to me but I won't take the risk a second time.  
       
    "It's your decision, I don't want to force you, though."  
       
    "Thank you Satsuki." I said.    
       
    "Anytime."  
       
    -----------------------------  
       
    It was almost five o'clock and time for the suitors and dealers to come. I was used to avoid them, so they wouldn't see me. Sanageyama was so kind and dropped me not that far from my house so I could climb up the fence, so nobody would find me. Getting in my room was not hard since it was on the first floor. However, my window was always open.  
       
    As I got in, I closed my window and went to the door to lock it. All I just wanted was time on my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus christ, I never thought I would write that much for a first chapter. Most if my first chapters of my fics have like... +/- 2000 words? This one got like more. Also, beta reading goes to my girlfriend. <33


End file.
